


The Anime Olympics

by ninjafrog3



Category: Fairy Tail, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: This is gonna be super weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen of anime characters competed in the Olympics? This!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this fan fiction. I was watching the Rio Olympics and I thought, screw it. Let's make this a thing. Hope you enjoy!

_Hello and welcome to the Anime Olympics. Hi, I'm Officer Jenny._

_And I'm Nurse Joy._

_We will be your commentators for the next few days._

_Were going over to the 100m sprint now. It's the male race right now. Let's pass over to Lt. Surge._

 

_Thank you ladies. I'm here, ready to tell you who wins and gets the gold. The athletes are getting ready to start now. We have England and France in lanes 1 and 2. They are representing Hetalia. We have Natsu  in lane 3. He is representing Fairy Tail. The mascot for these games is actually his sidekick Happy. In lanes 4 and 5 we have Eren Jeager and Ash Ketchum and they are representing Attack on Titan and Pokèmon._

 

The athletes got ready and ran like their lives depended on it when they had to.

 

_Unbelievable! Young newcomer Ash Ketchum had won the gold! Closely followed by favourite to win Natsu. Eren nabbs the bronze and England made it over the line just before France. That was crazy. Back to you in the studio._

 

_Thank you, Lt. Surge. So, Joy, did you think new kid on the block Ash Ketchum would win the gold?_

_Never. But well done to the boy. Time for the medal ceremony._

 

Ash stood proudly on the top podium with a gold medal around his neck. Natsu had been very nice to him, showing him and Eren what to do and where to go. Eren was also new and he was delighted with the bronze. As the flags were raised (with their Anime's logo on it,) the original Pokèmon theme tune played and everyone sang along.

 

_That was some race, Jenny. Now, over to the cycling. The rules are simple. Cycle round the track 3 times and be the fastest._

_We don't have a representative from Pokèmon for this, but everyone is sure they will do well on other events. We'll now pass you over to Levi, who will fill you in on the cycling. Levi._

 

_Thanks Jenny and Joy. We are waiting for the cycling to begin. We have, in lanes 1, 2 and 3, Japan from Hetalia, Aries from Fairy Tail, our only female competitor, and Armin Arlert from Attack on Titan. The race is about to begin._

 

The cyclists cycled as fast as they possibly could. It was very close the whole race, but, on the last lap, Aries stormed ahead and won the race with ease. Armin finished just behind Japan.

 

_And the winner is Aries, our only female competitor. Back to you in the studio._

 

_Thank you Levi. Jenny, did you tnink Aries would win that?_

_No. She was up against the odds. Japan and Armin have both competed several times. This was her second race._

_Let's go over to see the medal ceremony._

 

Aries stood proudly on the podium. Japan and Armin were also happy. They had done very well. The flags were raised and the Fairy Tail theme tune played and everyone sang along.

 

_Well, I believe it is time for the ladies 100m sprint. Were going back over to Lt. Surge for live coverage of the race._

 

_Thank you Jenny. It is time for the ladies race. In lanes 1, 2, 3 and 4 we have, Lucy from Fairy Tail, Mikasa from Attack on Titan, Misty from Pokèmon and Sasha from Attack on Titan. Let's see what happens._

 

The girls ran as fast as they could. The race ended with Sasha and Mikasa being tied for first place. Misty came in second and Lucy came 3rd.

 

_And the ladies from Attack on Titan have won. Back to you in the studio._

 

_Thank you Surge. Joy, it's a tie for the gold medal. Sasha and Mikasa were the favourites to win. Let's go see the medal ceremony._

 

Mikasa and Sasha stood atop the podium proudly. They wanted to win, and they were best friends, nothing could be better. Misty was happy with 2nd place. She hadn't expected to get a medal. Lucy was also very happy. She hadn't expected a medal. The flags were raised and the Attack on Titan theme tune boomed out and got everyone dancing.

 

_Well, that's the end of day 1. We hope you enjoyed it. I'm Officer Jenny._

_I'm Nurse Joy._

_We'll see you tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the Anime Olympics

_Hello and welcome to day 2 of the Anime Olympics. I'm Officer Jenny._

_And I'm Nurse Joy._

_We're going live to our coverage of the swimming. We'll hand you over to our commentator, Sabrina._

 

_Thank you Jenny. It's time for the 50 m freestyle. Our contestants are: In lane 1, we have Spain who is representing Hetalia. In lane 2 we have the favourite to win, Aquarius from Fairy Tali. In lane 3 it's Marco who is representing Attack on Titan. And in lane 4 we have Jessie who is representing Pokemon. The competitors are getting ready for the race._

 

The contestants dived into the pool and swam like their lives depended on it. In the end, Jessie, Aquarius, Spain and Marco all tied. They had all won!

 

_Well, that was some race. Back to you in the studio._

 

_Wow, jenny. All the contestants won the gold medal! This has never happened before and probably never will again._

_I'm sure this is very strange. I never thought that it was possible for them all to win._

_Anyway, time for the medal ceremony. The contestants agreed to have the Hetalia theme tune playing because it hasn't been played in the games yet._

 

Everyone stood happily on the top of the podium. The flags were raised and the Hetalia theme song gave everyone a severe case of disco fever. Everyone, including the athletes, started dancing.

 

_Well, time for the field events. It is a contest to see who can win the most games. The winner is determined by who wins the most events. It has already started. Lets go for live coverage. Lt. Surge, over to you._

 

_Thanks_ _Joy and Jenny. The contestants have, so far, done the pole vault, hammer throw, javelin, and shot put. They are just doing the discus throw and will be doing high jump after that. The contestants are, Scotland and Wales from Hetalia, Taurus from Fairy Tail, Jean from Attack on Titan and James from Pokemon. Lets see how they do. They all throw the discus at the same time, just to save time._

 

The competitors all threw the discus and Taurus won with ease. 

 

_No shock there. Taurus was the favourite to win. Now the scores are:_

_Scotland has 1 point from the shot put_

_Wales has 1 point from the javelin_

_Taurus had 1 point from the discus_

_Jean has 1 point from the hammer throw_

_James has 1 point from the pole vault_

_Its all even going into the final event, the high jump. The bar is set to the highest it can go. The contestants have 1 jump, so they need to make it count._

The competitors all jumped and the only one who didn't knock the bar off was James. He had won.

 

_Well, it looks like  James has just won. Back to you lovely ladies in the studio._

 

_Thank you Lt. Surge. I think we ll expected James to win after his performance in the pole vault._

_We sure did, Jenny. Lets go to see the medal ceremony._

 

The contestants stood proudly atop the podium. James had the gold and everyone else got a silver medal. The flags were raised and everyone sang and danced to the original Pokemon theme tune.

 

_That's all we have time for today. Join us tomorrow for the diving and gymnastics. Goodbye from me, Officer Jenny._

_And goodbye from me, Nurse Joy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the diving and gymnastic competitions in the Anime Olympics.

_Hi, I'm Nurse Joy._

_And I'm Officer Jenny._

_And it's time to hand over to Sabrina for the diving. Sabrina_

 

_Hi, thanks to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy for introducing the diving. It's time for the diving. All contestants go at once. We have the men's ten meter dive contest. Representing Hetalia, we have_

_England_

_France_

_Japan_

_Representing Pokemon, we have_

_Brock_

_Ash_

_James_

_Representing Attack on Titan, we have_

_Eren_

_Armin_

_Marco_

_And representing Fairy Tail, we have_

_Natsu_

_Taurus_

_Happy_

_And it's time to go._

 

The contestants stepped up, and jumped. England, France and Japan back flipped three times. Brock, Ash and James did three front flips. Even, Armin and Marco did two and a half back flips. Natsu, Taurus and Happy (yes, this was a thing) did two and a half front flips. The judges made their decision. Brock, Ash and James tied for first place with Eren, Armin and Marco. Natsu, Taurus and Happy came in second and England, France and Japan came in last. England blamed France and France blamed England. The medal ceremony was brilliant. The Pokemon theme tune played and got everyone sang. Then the Attack on Titan theme tune played and everyone danced.

 

_Hope you enjoyed that. Time for the ladies._

 

Jessie, Misty and a new contestant, Serena, did three and a half front flips. Lucy, Aries and Aquaries did three and a half backflips. Sasha, Mikasa and another new contestant, Annie Leonhart (she was a known cheater, but there was no one else who could dive) did three and a half back flips and Mikasa, who was in the middle, did three and a half front flips. Jessie, Misty no Serena came first because Mikasa, Sasha and Annie were slightly out of time. Lucy, Aries and Aquarius came in last by a tiny margin. The Pokemon theme tune blared out and everyone sang along and danced.

 

_Back to you in the studio._

 

_Thank you, Sabrina. Well, we have two special guests with us. Please welcome, May and Dawn!_

_Hi Officer Jenny. Nurse Joy. Thanks for having us on._

_Yeah. May and I are really happy to be here._

_Great. Now, we know you come from Pokemon, but your own bias aside, who do you think are the strongest athletes this year?_

_I'd have to say.... Those kids from Attack on Titan. They're super athletic._

_I'd have to agree, Dawn._

_Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to go over to the gymnastics. Over to you, our new commentator, from Pokemon, Iris, champion of the Unova region._

 

_Thanks Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, May and Dawn. I'm Iris, and this is the gymnastics. We're about to find out the results of the artistic gymnastics. The contestants were, Jessie and James from Pokemon, Mikasa and Eren from Attack on Titan, Lucy and Natsu from Fairy Tail. It was boy girl partners so the boys from Hetalia didn't compete. And the winners are, Mikasa and Eren, followed by Jessie and James, followed by Lucy and Natsu. The medal ceremony will be later. So, onto the rings and unparallel bars. The competitors for the bars are, Brock, Jean, Taurus and Japan. And the girls competing in the unparallel bars are, Misty, Sasha, Aries and unfortunately, the guys from Hetalia were not competing. And, they compete all at once again. The girls are looking epic, and the boys look awesome. Looks like the boys Arbok in town. Sorry, little joke there. The girls look incredible. And the routines are over. Looks like the guys and girls from Attack on Titan are victorious once again, so they win the overall gold. The guys and gals of Pokemon win second place. And the guys and girls from Hetalia and Fairy Tail have tied for third. Here is the medal ceremony._

All the theme tunes blasted out, one after the other, starting with Attack on Titan and ending with Hetalia.

 

_Back to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy in the studio._

 

_Thanks to our new commentator Iris. So, Dawn and May have had to go. But they have given us their Torchic and Piplup to look after._

_Well, you know how good you are with Pokemon Nurse Joy. Anyway, that is, sadly, the end of the Anime Olympics. We'll see you next year. We're off back to Kanto. Goodbye._

_So long._

_Farewell._

_We don't know the rest of the words._

_BYE!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry I haven't posted anything for this for months. I meant to but I completely forgot. But here it is, hope you liked it!


End file.
